Making auto body repairs on auto body components can be difficult. The present invention features a line gauge device for constructing lines and contours on auto body components. The lines and contours can help a mechanic repair the damage quickly and more evenly. The device of the present invention can be used on auto body components including but not limited to fenders, quarter panels, hoods, and other damaged automobile parts.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.